Ionia County, Michigan
Ionia County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2000 census, the population was 61,518. The county seat is Ionia6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,503 km² (580 sq mi). 1,485 km² (573 sq mi) of it is land and 18 km² (7 sq mi) of it (1.21%) is water. Adjacent counties *Gratiot County (northeast) *Montcalm County (north) *Clinton County (east) *Kent County (west) *Eaton County (southeast) *Barry County (southwest) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 61,518 people, 20,606 households, and 15,145 families residing in the county. The population density was 41/km² (107/sq mi). There were 22,006 housing units at an average density of 15/km² (38/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 91.96% White, 4.56% Black or African American, 0.56% Native American, 0.32% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 1.04% from other races, and 1.55% from two or more races. 2.78% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 96.3% spoke English and 2.6% Spanish as their first language. There were 20,606 households out of which 38.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.70% were married couples living together, 10.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.50% were non-families. 21.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.70 and the average family size was 3.15. In the county the population was spread out with 26.90% under the age of 18, 11.50% from 18 to 24, 31.00% from 25 to 44, 20.50% from 45 to 64, and 10.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 33 years. For every 100 females there were 115.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 120.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $43,074, and the median income for a family was $49,797. Males had a median income of $36,995 versus $25,443 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,451. About 6.80% of families and 8.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.40% of those under age 18 and 8.10% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Ionia County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: Ronald J. Schafer * Sheriff: Dwain Dennis * County Clerk: Tonda Rich * County Treasurer: Nancy Hickey * Register of Deeds: Diane M. Adams * Drain Commissioner: John M. Bush (information as of September 2005) Populated places Cities and villages *Belding, city *Clarksville, village *Hubbardston, village (partially) *Ionia, city *Lake Odessa, village *Lyons, village *Muir, village *Pewamo, village *Portland, city *Saranac, village Townships *Berlin Township *Boston Township *Campbell Township *Danby Township *Easton Township *Ionia Township *Keene Township *Lyons Township *North Plains Township *Odessa Township *Orange Township *Orleans Township *Otisco Township *Portland Township *Ronald Township *Sebewa Township External links *Ionia County official website *Ionia Montcalm Magazine website Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Ionia County, Michigan